


Anesthesia

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, guy wakes up from surgery: forgets his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: (Modern AU) Sanji wakes up from surgery, and due to being high on pain killers with the affects of anesthesia wearing off, he forgets about his boyfriend but is amazed that there is a super model angel coming to take him home.





	Anesthesia

_Sanji was limp at an angle as the hospital bed propped him up. His eyes were misty and glazed over, even blinking had the same movement of molasses. His bandaged hand from an IV removed recently mechanically grabbed cracker after cracker set out on his bed tray._

_"_ _Sanji…?" Usopp called carefully and quietly as he pushed past the curtain, his chest paining a little as he saw him in the hospital gown, poor dear. The TV up in the corner was on, a violent game of soccer being completely ignored. His black bag of personal items sat in the chair, just under the screaming of the announcers, making the younger man's face warm up to the idea of having to help him change into his clothes._

_The blonde finally noticed him once his brain kicked in, looking at his visitor shock and awe, swallowing whatever he had in his mouth quickly. "W-Who…Who are you?"_

_The younger man chuckled a little at his reaction, the doctor warned him a few times that Mr. Vinsmoke would be_ incredibly _'out of it' for a while. "I'm Usopp-"_

_"_ _Are you an angel?" He asked in a rush, the younger man almost didn't understand._

_"_ _No I-"_

_"_ _Then you must be a model, you're so hot…my goodness you're so_ ho ** _t._** _"_ _Usopp stayed silent this time, trying to hold back some laughter behind thick lips pressed together. "You're_ so _beautiful, why are you here?"_

 _"_ _To take you home. You just had surgery." He explained slowly, trying to speak as clear as possible. "You're_ just _waking up from the anesthesia."_

 _"_ _Take me home- wait…are we…are we_ married!?" _A blue eye widened as he gasped, it was too good to be true!_

_"No, no, no! We're not!" Usopp thought Sanji was going to have a panic attack. "We just live together."_

_"Are we, like, you know what I mean, like,"_ _Sanji made some specific and intricate hand gestures._ "Together?"

_"Yes." His boyfriend deadpanned._

_"_ _Oh, my G-d," He let his head fall back to the pillows, his hands flying up to cover his face. "I'm so lucky! You're gorgeous and I- I'm just so lucky! Can we_ please _get married? You're a super model, right? I thought I saw you on the TV." He pointed at the screen which showed the announcers' banter at each other making Usopp shake his head with a murmured 'bless his heart' into a bitten, amused fist._

 _The younger man chose to ignore the first question. "I am_ not _a super model."_

_Sanji opened his mouth again, looking like he was going to argue with everything he had._

_"_ _I'm not an angel either."_

_"_ _Do we have kids?"_

_Usopp's face flared. "No!"_

_"_ _I want them all to look like you. You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my-my entire life, trust me, and I've seen shit and you are just number one." He grinned. It was that cute, wide grin that could turn his lover into mush. However, it was gone as soon as it came. "So, can we or can we not get married now?"_

_"…_ _Just eat your crackers, Sanji."_

_"I love you more than food."_

_"I love you too."_

The cook frowned at the tablet screen his lover held out before him, tucked into the California king with his body held up my a set of pillows with his hands resting on the bandages covering his torso. He shook his head slight as the video ended, Usopp put it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. "I seriously don't remember _any_ of that."

"Are you kidding!?" Usopp exclaimed, his face hot. "Do you have any idea what I went through trying to even get you _in_ the bed!? Let alone your clothes!?"

"I really don't! Honest!" But he didn't regret it, it proved his honesty.

"Oh, now, you _have_ to tell us!" Nami exclaimed in a giggle, Zoro's heartfelt wheeze of a laugh next to it. They were in chairs at foot of the bed, finishing up a delivery of 'Get Well' presents and seeing if Usopp needed any help.

"He told me to stop trying to take his clothes off because he's a 'taken man who loves, cherishes, and cooks for' me."

"And then!?"

Usopp really looked worried about this one. "Wh-When getting him in the bed, he cat-called me..." The rest was mumbled away, Sanji finding his face incredibly warm.

Nami pointed this time amusement never leaving her. "He's a keeper! How _noble!_ "

Zoro threw his head back, and would have probably laughed harder at the look on Sanji's face. "Smooth, dartboard, _fuckin' smooth!"_ An empty, plastic cup was sent flying to his face with pill bottle ready to go too.


End file.
